The Walking Gleeks
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: Blaine and his fellow survivors fight to stay alive doing the deadly outbreak banding together and protecting one another will it be enough or will the entire group fail and everyone dies? Based on The Walking Dead T.V. Show with Glee characters.
1. Chapter 1 Walking Up In A Hospital

Blaine drives down an empty road in his cop car when he notices he needs gas and lucky for him there was a gas station right there. Blaine grabs a gas container and starts walking towards the gas station slowly and quietly not wanting to run into one of those those things. When he finally reaches the pumps he rolls his eyes and sighs seeing there no gas in anyone of the pumps. That's when he hear foot steps confused and a little scared he looks up into the sky then slowly gets lays down on the street behind a car looking under it. Blaine looks at the feet and see's it belongs to a little girl the little girl drops her teddy bear and then slowly picks it up off the ground and starts walking very slowly again. Blaine smiles softly before standing back up. Blaine walks around the car to follow her.

"Little girl?" Blaine asks quietly round the corner of another car seeing her standing there in a teal robe. "I'm a police officer." Blaine adds quietly reaching his hand out a little. "Little Girl?" Blaine says again softly but a little louder. The little girl stops in her tracks not moving.

"Don't be afraid. Okay?" Blaine says sweetly in a low voice. Blaine walks closer to her sticking his hand out up not close to her as she slowly turns around showing her attacked self.

"Fuck me." Blaine says looking at her. The little girl's shirt was covered in blood and it looked like the zombie that attacked her bite her cheek and lip area. She stares at Blaine with a grrrr face and Blaine shakes his head thinking about his daughter hoping she's like this. She slowly walks towards Blaine and Blaine slowly walks backwards and kinda walks backward faster as the little girl starts running slowly at him. Blaine takes out his gun and holds it at head level to the zombie girl running at him he looks away before pulling the trigger sending a bullet straight through her head. Blaine looks at her in tears before looking away.

**BEFORE THE OUTBREAK:**

Blaine and his best friend Sebastian sits in their car together getting burgers and fries talking. Blaine and Sebastian have been partners for years and they grew to like each other Sebastian was close to Blaine's husband and daughter he loved them like they were his own.

"What's the difference between men and women?" Blaine asks as police chatter is made on the radio.

"This a joke?" Sebastian asks taking the napkin for his best friend's hand.

"No I'm serious." Blaine says grabbing a fry.

"I never meet a women who knew how to turn off a light." Sebastian says grabbing a fry and dipping it in ketchup. "They're born thinking the switch only goes one way ON." He adds eating the fry. Blaine chuckles next to him smiling softly. "Every women my roommate gave a key to. I swear to god, like I go home apartment all lit up like every single light on. And my job you see, apparently because my chromosomes happen to be different is I've gotta walk through the apartment and turn off every fucking light. This bitch left on." Sebastian says shooting Blaine a look as Blaine looks at him rolling his eyes saying "Is that right?"

"Yeah. Baby. Mm." Sebastian says looking out the window well Blaine looks at him. "Oh, reverend Sebastian is preaching to you now boy." Sebastian says smiling at Blaine jokily. The both chuckle loudly.

"When do you plan giving a key to a guy you like huh? Isn't there someone out there you like?" Blaine asks smiling at him while Sebastian looks taken back by the question.

"Yeah I think so." Sebastian says smiling slyly to himself. "So how's it with Kurt, bro?" He adds afterwards looking down.

"He's good he's good at turning off lights." Blaine says as both of them start laughing slightly. "Really good. I'm the one who sometimes forgets."

"Not what I meant."

Blaine sighs deeply before looking at his best friend. "We didn't have a great night." Blaine says a little annoyed but also upset.

"Hey look man, the least you could do is speak."

"That's That's what he always says SPEAK. Speak." Blaine says shaking his head looking out the window at nothing. "You'd think I was the most closed-mouth son of a bitch ever to hear him tell it." Blaine says raising his hands to his lips resting his index finger on them.

"Do you ever express your thoughts?" Sebastian asks looking at him. "Do you share your feelings and that kind of shit?" he adds looking at him with a whatever kind of facial expression.

"The thing is." Blaine starts turning his look to his best friend. "Whenever I try everything I say makes him inpatient like he don't want to hear it out it's like he's pissed at me all the time I don't know why." Blaine adds with a annoyed shrug.

"Look man that's just shit couples go through its like some kind of phase."

"Last thing he said this morning was, Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all." Blaine says looking away with a slightly cracky voice. "He said that in front of our daughter. Imagine going to school with that in your head." Blaine says as Sebastian drops his head down feeling sorry for Blaine.

"Difference between the women in a gay relationship and the man, I would never say something that cruel to him and certainly not in front of Brittany." Blaine says as him and Sebastian look around the car sadly.

"All available units, high-speed pursuit in progress. Lima County units request local assistants highway 33 eastbound GTA, ADW, 2-17 2-4-3 advise extreme caution." The dispatcher says as Blaine and Sebastian pack up their food and buckle up. Blaine starts the car as Sebastian leans out the window throwing the bag away as Blaine speeds off with the sirens blaring. Blaine pulls on to the highway with another cop car parked a little ways behind them. Sebastian jumps out the car running to the opened truck grabbing the spiked metal ad him and Blaine start laying it out.

"We are 10-79 and code 100." An office says in the car behind them. "Highway 31 E.B. of interstate, please advise." He adds as Blaine and Kurt back up towards there car inside their car. Blaine, Sebastian, and the other officers get out of their car's hiding behind them. Blaine had a pistol and Sebastian a shotgun they sit them aiming at the open rode waiting for the car. Two police come down the rode on a high speed chase after a brown mustang looking car. The car drives down the road running over the spikes as the car slides on its side all the way off the rode flipping now over and over until it lands in front of a patch of trees. All kinds of metal parts fly off the car along with the front and back windows. The cops that just pulled up jump out the car aiming their guns towards the car waiting to see if the criminals will come out. Blaine and Sebastian slowly walk in front of their cars looking at the upsidedown car waiting. An old guy missing half his hair and crazy eyes climbs out the car as Blaine is on the side of the rode.

"Put it down!" Blaine yells as rest the guys get down and aim waiting for his move. The old guy starts shooting as do the rest of the police at the guy. Sebastian hits him in the chest multiple times. The guy drops his gun falling backwards hands in the air. As he falls lifelessly to ground another gun starts showing at Sebastian missing but hitting the gun as Sebastian takes cover behind his guy shoots "Blaine!"

"I'm good he didn't get me."

"You scared the hell out of me man when you fell I thought they got you." Sebastian's says with relief realizing his best friend was fine. Blaine in the chest and Blaine falls clutching at his chest. One of the officers shoot him in the chest sending blood flying and his hat as he falls backwards. Sebastian runs over to Blaine laying on the ground fixing his gun and standing to his feet. A third guy crawls out of the car hiding and unseen..

"That son of a bitch shot me can you believe that." Blaine says through deep breathes.

"What it catch you in the vest."

"Yeah." Blaine says shooting Sebastian a disbelief look about what just happened.

"Sebastian, you do not tell Kurt that happened ever." Blaine says giving his best friend a serious look. BANG echos through the area as Blaine falls to the ground in pain as Sebastian sends a bullet through the 3rd criminals chest.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Sebastian says looking into Blaine's wide brown eyes full of tears. Sebastian rips his shirt open the unclips the vest holding pressure to the wound. "He's hit."

"Someone get that ambulance down here. You tell them there's an officer down! You do it now." Sebastian yells turning his direction back to Blaine. "Okay, shhh shh shh shh." Sebastian says looking at Blaine.

"I'm here. Hey, you look at me. You stay with me. You hear me? Shh SHH SHH. Okay." Other officers run towards them kneeling down next to Sebastian and Blaine.

"Hey bro." Sebastian says walking next to Blaine hospital bed holding a vase of different colored and different typed flowers. "We're still here. We're still hanging out. I'm sorry man. I know I say the same shit every time I come in here." Sebastian says with a loud sigh. "Everybody pitched in on these. They—they wanted me to bring em' down They send their love and they just they hope you come back soon. Lauren and Diana from dispatch they picked them out. Probably could tell huh?" Sebastian says with a soft chuckle. "I'm just going to set these on your side table, okay?"

"That vase that's something special fess up you steal it from your grandma's house? Blaine says with a soft laugh. "I hope you left her that spoon collection." Blaine says laughing which ends in coughing. "Sebastian?" Blaine adds looking over at where he thought Sebastian was. Only to find an empty room. "Sebastian you in the John?" Blaine says looking around the empty room. Blaine runs his fingers over the dead flowers breaking them with sift cracks. Blaine throws the blanket off him and throws his legs over the bed grabbing the iv unit trying to use it to hold himself up but comes crashing to the floor in pain.

"Nurse? Nurse I need help!" Blaine yells realizing no one there. Blaine finally gets enough strength to walk again and opens the door panting seeing a sink. Blaine quickly turns it on and puts his face under the water drinking it and a lot of it before opening the main door to a deserted hospital. Blaine pushes the bed away and walks quickly down the hall to the receptionist desk grabbing the phone clicking buttons hoping for a signal but getting nothing. Blaine rumbles through the desk and sees a blinking light through two doors. Blaine looks through the window seeing what looked like a half eaten body and wheel chair. Blaine walks away fastly walking down the hall till he reaches the stair escape and then he slowly walks out the hospital scared out of his mind about himself and his family. Blaine walks down the stairs and sees bags of people with blood on it. He walks through the bodies scared. Blaine walks up a hill seeing military planes and cars and keeps walking until he approaches a red bike and climbs on it and petals away until he reaches a small white house Blaine walks through the door and walks in. "Kurt!" Blaine yells walking through the living room until he reaches the kitchen yelling Brittany twice. "Brittany! Kurt!" Blaine yells walking back into the living room. Blaine sits on the floor in the middle of the rooming sobbing. "Kurt! Brittany!" Blaine yells through sobs. After Blaine composes himself he walks upstairs to His and Kurt's room and sees that Kurt took all the scrapbooks and photo's albums.

"He's still alive which means Brittany is too." Blaine says cheerfully to himself before running to Brittany's room seeing that her clothes were missing. Blaine runs out the house yelling "Kurt! Brittany!" Blaine sits on the steps outside his house looking up seeing a person staggering towards him half way down the block.

"Hey help me!" Blaine yells waving his arm at the man down the street and turns his head to see a little kid hitting him in the head with a shovel. "Daddy. Daddy."

"Brittany I found you." Blaine says softly looking at kid sweetly.

"Daddy I got the sumbitch. I'm going smack him dead." Unique yells looking around for his dad. Matt walks over to the walker in the street raises his gun to the walker's head pulling the trigger. Running over to Blaine and his daughter.

"He did say something I heard him say something." Matt says pushing his daughter back a little.

"He called me Brittany."

"You know the dead don't speak son." Matt says looking at his son then back at Blaine. "Hey mister what's the bandage for?"

"W-what?" Blaine manages to mutter out. "What kind of wound?" Matt asks looking at him a little annoyed. "Answer me damn it. What is the wound?" Matt adds afterwards. "You will tell me… or I will kill you." Matt says messing with his gun and then aiming it between Blaine's eyes. Blaine leans his head back blacking out. Blaine walks up looking around realizing he's in someone else's bed.

"Got that wound changed." Matt says as Blaine looks over at Unique holding a bat and then over to Matt taking a rubber glove off. "It was pretty rank," Matt says looking at Blaine. "What's the wound anyways?"

"Gunshot."

"Gunshot? What else?" Matt asks cleaning thr thing in his hand.

"What gunshot aint enough now?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Look I ask you answer. Common courtesy, right?" Matt asks with a slight shake of his head.

"Did you get bite?" Matt asks in a serious tone.

"Bit?" Blaine asked a bit confused. "Bit, chewed, maybe scratched something like that?" Matt asked looking at Blaine with a truthful look.

"No I got shot that's it." Blaine says truthfully. Matt reaches his hand out and Blaine moves his head back scared.

"No just let me." Matt says feeling Blaine's forehead with the back of his hand and side of his hand. "He's good seems cool enough." Matt says smiling softly at his daughter. "The fever would have killed you by now."

"I don't think I have one." "Be hard to miss." Matt says pulling out a pocket knife and opening it. Blaine looked at him scared.

"Take a moment look how sharp it is. Don't try anything I will kill you with it. And don't think I won't." Matt says then cutting Blaine out of his restraints. "Come out when you able." Matt says closing his knife and walking over to his daughter. "Come on." He says softly to her as they slowly walk away. Blaine slowly walks into the hall looking up at Unique holding a bowl by the dining table with Matt standing next to her. Blaine walks into the living room looking at the beds with black and white blankets. Matt walks into the living room slowly at the other door with Blaine walking through the first door.

"This place Hiram and LeRoy's place?"

"Never met em." Matt responds softly. "I've been here this is their place." Blaine says walking around in front of the beds. "Place was empty when we got here." Blaine walks over to the bloody drapes about to open them.

"Don't do it they'll see the light." Matt warned him looking at Blaine and Blaine returned the look. "There's more of them out there than usual. Never sho8uld of fired that gun today." Matt satys walking back into the dining room slowly. "Sound draws them now they're all over the place. Stupid never should of used the gun. Happened so fast I didn't think about it."

"You shot that man today." Blaine says looking at Matt who was now sitting at the table with his daughter.

"Man?"

"It weren't no man." Unique says looking up at Blaine.

"What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?" Matt asks giving him a stern look.

"It wasn't a man." Unique says shyly and a little embarrassed.

"You shot it right in front of the street a man." Blaine says looking at him weirdly.

"You need glasses then. That was a walker." Matt says looking at Blaine with a serious look.

"Come on sit down." Matt says putting some food on Blaine's plate. "Before you fall down. Here" Matt says as Blaine sits in the chair across form him.

"Daddy blessing." Unique says looking at her father.

"Yeah." Matt says softly smiling at his daughter. Unique takes her dad's hand and then looked at Blaine and nodding with a please face. Blaine takes the little girl's hand looking at Matt. "Lord, we thank thee for the food thy blessings, and we ask you to watch over us in these dark days, Amen." Matt finishes and the little girl says Amen. Blaine takes a bite of his food looking at Matt.

"Hey mister you even know what's going on?"

"I woke up in a hospital this morning came home and that's all I know."

"But you know, about the dead people right."

"Yeah I saw a lot of that. On the loading docks."

"No not the ones they put down but the one's they didn't? The walkers."

"Like the one I shot today he would have ripped into you tired to eat you take some flesh at least. I guess if this the first time you're hearing this I know how it sounds," Matt says looking at Blaine.

"So those things there out in the street now?" Blaine asks a little concerned.

"Yeah. They get more active at nights sometimes. Well be fine if we stay quiet they'll have wondered off by morning. But listen…. One thing I do know don't get bitten I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bits kill you." Matt starts looking at Blaine seriously. "The fever burns you out but then after a while… you come back." Matt finishes looking at Blaine and looking away when returned the same look.

"Seen it happen." Unique says quietly looking at Blaine sadly. "Come on." Matt says smiling lightly at his daughter as they quietly laugh.

"Brittany she your daughter." Matt asks looking at Blaine laying on the vcouch as he layed on the bed with a sleeping Unique. Blaine looked at him confused. "Well you said her name today."

"She's a little younger than your daughter."

"And she's with her mother."

"No she's probably with my husband or at least I hope so." Blaine says quietly.

"Oh." Matt says quietly thinking about it to himself.

"My husband had her with his best friend because we wanted a child that we could call ours you know?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Dad?" Unique says quietly.

"Hey."

"Did you ask him?" His daughter says quietly.

Matt chuckles before looking at Blaine. "Your gunshot me and my princess have a bet going. She says you're a bank robber,"

"Yeah that's me the deadlist man around," Blaine says as Matt chuckles softly. "Sheriff's deputy." Blaine says seriously.

"Uh-huh." Matt says softly. As they here a car alarm go off.

"Hey don't worry daddy's here." Matt says pulling his freaking out daughter into his arms.

"One of them most of bumped a car." Matt then says after comforting his daughter a little.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Yeah happened once before." Matt says surely. "Get the light Unique." Matt adds grabbing his gun and walking over to the window next to Blaine who's turning off that light.

"It's the blue one down the street same one as last time I think were okay." Matt says walking away from the window as Blaine looks out seeing the car and tons of things out there covered in blood and bites.

"That noise won't it bring more of them." Blaine asks nervously still looking at the walkers.

"Nothing we can do about it now just have to wait it out till morning." Matt says as Unique walks over looking out the window next. "She's here." The little girl says with a shaky voice.

"Get away from the windows now. I said go go on." Matt says as the little girls runs over to the bed crying uncontrollably. "Unique, Unique, keep it down." Matt says quietly running over to his daughter wrapping his arm around her. "Come on quite now." Matt says as Unique starts crying quietly. Blaine watches as the women walks over towards the front door as he moves over there watching her through the peep hole. The woman zombie slowly walks up the steps.

"It's okay cry into the pillow do you remember?" Matt asks his daughter while covering her with the pillow in hope the zombies won't hear them. The women looks into the peep hole outside. She turns her head to the side and turns to the other side looking at them. She rattles the door handle turning her head wanting to get in. Blaine sits on the edge of the bed by them and Matt looks at him sadly.

"She um she died in the other room on that bed in there." Matt starts looking at Blaine again. "There was nothing I-I-I could do about it." Matt says breathing heavily. "The fever, man. Her skin was like a furnace. I should've put her down man. I should've put her down. I know that I, I just didn't have it in me to do that." Matt says wiping the tears out of his eyes. She's the mother of my child Matt says looking back at her daughter. Blaine looks away sadly thinking about his daughter and husband. Blaine, Unique, and Matt walk out of the house quietly looking around to see if there are any more things out there.

"Are you sure they're dead?" Blaine asks.

"If you have to ask then smash their brains." Matt says bluntly. They watch as a zombie hisses and walks towards them and Blaine hits it over the head and it keeps moving and Blaine hits him again and then once more finally smashing it's brains out.

'YOU alright?" Matt asks looking at him concerned.

"Yeah I just need a moment." Blaine says on his knees, They walk through the door of Blaine's old house.

"Their still alive you know. Well when they left."

"How can you be sure? By the looks of this place."

"I found empty drawers in the bedroom. That didn't pack a lot just enough to travel."

"You know anyone could of broken in and stole their clothes you know?" Matt asks with an obvious tone.

"You see the framed photo?" Blaine asks as they look around at the walls. "Neither do I. Some random thief took those too you think?" Blaine asks looking at him. "Our photo albums family pictures all gone."

"Photo albums." Matt says laughing to himself looking around smiling. "My wife—same thing. I'm packing survival gear, she's grabbing the photo albums."

"They're probably in Dalton, I bet." Unique says quietly.

"That's right." Matt says looking out the window.

"Why there?" Blaine asks looking at them curiously.

"Refugee Center. Huge one they said before the broadcasts stopped. Military protection, food, shelter. They told people to go there, it'd be safest there." Matt says. "Plus they got that disease place." Unique adds in. "The center of disease control, Said they were working on how to solve this." Matt says thinking about the idea after all. Blaine walks into the other room grabbing a pair of keys.

Blaine unlocks the door to the police station and they slowly start to walk in. They sit in the locker room in towels after taking their first hot shower in a month.

"Changing room's back there." Blaine says smiling at Unique softly. Unique starts to walk away.

"Whaat do you say?" Matt says looking at her.

"Thank you." She says before walking away to the dressing room.

"Dalton sounds like a good idea." Blaine says looking over at Matt. "Safer anyways."

"That's where we were heading and things got crazy. Man you wouldn't believe the panic. Streets weren't meant for people to be on and then my wife couldn't travel no not with the hurt. So we had to find a place to settle down and lay low for awhile and once she died we just stayed hunkered down guess we just froze and didn't go anywhere." Matt says looking away every once in a while.

"Plan to move on?" Blaine asks looking at him.

"Haven't woke up to the idea yet." Matt says bluntly looking away. Blaine opens the door to the gun area.

"Most of it's gone missing now."

"Daddy can I learn how to shoot? I'm old enough." Unique asks smiling at him.

"Hell yes you're going to learn to shoot." Matt says smiling lightly back at her,

"The toys not a gun don't pull the trigger unless you mean it." Blaine says looking at the little girl. "Don't forget that." Blaine adds quickly afterwards.

"Yes sir." Unique says nodding her head. After they finish loading all the guns and ammo and start walking towards their cars. "Remember to conserve your ammo it goes by fast especially during target practice." Blaine says sternly to get the message out.

"Are you sure you won't come along?" Blaine ask as Unique walks towards Matt's car.

"Yeah well head out in a couple days after Unique learns to shoot and I won't be so rusty."

"Here I'll turn it on everyday for a few minutes every day at dawn that's how you'll reach me." Blaine says handing a walkie talkie to Matt.

"You think ahead." Matt says putting it in his pocket.

"Can't afford not to now." Blaine says.

"One thing before you go they may not seem like much one at a time but man in a group wild and hungry man you watch you're ass." Matt says giving Blaine a serious look.

"You too." Blaine says smiling softly at him. "You're a good man Blaine I hope you find your husband and daughter." Matt says smiling at Blaine shaking his hand. "I'll be seeing you." Blaine says offering his hand to Unique but she hugs him instead. "Take care of your old man." Blanie says holding her tightly back. "Yes sir." Unique says letting Blaine go.

"Come on honey lets go." Matt says as they drive off in different directions Blaine to Dalton Matt back to where they found comfort.

Blaine drives down the road with the car radio in hand. "Will be approaching Dalton on highway 45 Anybody read's please respond. Hello? Hello. Can anybody hear my voice. Hello can you hear my voice."

Will looks over at the radio with somebody's voice coming through. Shelby drops the sticks she's holding and runs over to the radio picking it up. "Hey? Hello?" Shelby says kneeling next to the radio.

"Can you hear my voice?"

"Yes I can hear you. Your coming through over." Shelby says smiling.

"If anybody reads please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Dalton on highway 45 if anybody reads please respond."

"We're just outside the city." Shelby says not hearing anything. Damn It she mutters under her voice. "Hello? Hello?. He could hear me I couldn't warn him." Shelby says looking at Will who points at it.

"Try to raise him again. Come on son you know best how to work this thing." Will says looking at Sebastian. Sebastian says setting his axe down sitting on the opposite side of Shelby.

"Hello, Hello, is the person who called still on the air? This is office Sebastian Smythe broadcasting to person unknown please respond." Sebastian says as the group stands arpund waiting for someone to respond.

"He's gone." Sebastian says looking up at Will annoyed.

"There are other's it's not just us." Kurt says one hand on his hip looking at Sebastian.

"We knew there would be, right?" Sebastian starts looking at Kurt. "That's why we left the C.B, on."

"A lot of good it's been doing." Kurt says looking down at Sebastian.

"Okay." Sebastian says rolling his eyes looking away.

"And I've been saying for a week we outta put signs up on 45 to warn people away from the city." Kurt says flatly.

"Folks got no idea what their getting themselves into." Shelby says softly.

"Well, we haven't had time." Sebastian says standing up.

"I think we need to make time." Kurt says truthfully.

"Yeah that that's a luxury we can't afford we are surviving her day by day." Sebastian says alittle annoyed with Kurt.

"And who the hell do you suppose we send?" Will asks looking at Kurt with a shrug.

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle." Kurt says bluntly looking at Sebastian.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone you know that." Sebastian says. Kurt takes a deep breathe "Yes sir," Kurt days walking ways with Brittany trailing behind him

"Hey, hey, hey, go ahead and take a sit girly. You're alright go on. You're alright." Sebastian says to Brittany and walking after Kurt.

"What are you pissed at me?" Sebastian says as he rounds a corner the same time Kurt does. Kurt walks into his tent shaking the tent door, "You can be pissed at me all you want, It's not gonna change anything." Sebastian says walking to the tent. Kurt holds a gray towel up to his face.

"I'm not going to put you in danger, not for anything. That makes you feel sometimes like you want to slap me upside the head, tell you what boy: you feel that need you go right ahead, I'm right here. Go on." Sebastian says as Kurt turns around shrugging his shoulders and putting his left hand on his hip. "You cannot walk off like that, all half-cocked look you don't want to  
do it for my sake or your sake, that's alright. But you do it just for her." Sebastian says as Kurt rolls his eyes look at the floor. "That girl has been through too much and she's not losing her real dad either. Okay?" Sebastian says looking at Kurt. Kurt nods his head thinking about what Sebastian just said. "I'm a good dad." Kurt says giving Sebastian the look. "You tell me okay?" Sebastian says looking at Kurt who nods and gives a soft smile. "Hmm?" Sebastian says biting over his lower lip with half his mouth. They both chuckle softly looking at each other. "It isn't that hard." Sebastian says through their laughing. "Alright hey." Sebastian says taking a step towards Kurt. Kurt grabs his hand and Sebastian leans in kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips as Kurt kisses him back. Sebastian moves his hand to the back of Kurt's head holding him as they countinues kissing.

"Dad?" Brittany yells walking toward the tent. Sebastian walks out of the tent and over to Brittany. "What's up girl? He's in there waiting for you." Sebastian says running his hand through Brittany's hair. Brittany walks over to Kurt who's kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"Hey I don't want you to worry. Your daddy's not going anywhere, kay?" Kurt says smiling lightly at his daughter. Brittany starts to nod. "Yeah? Yeah?" Kurt says as they both start smiling at each other. "Okay go finish your chores okay sweetheart?" Kurt asks smiling at her.

"Okay." Brittany says running away smiling. Kurt looks at the ground blinking tears away.

Blaine pulls the sunblock down grabbing the picture of him, Kurt and Brittany putting it into his shirt pocket climbing out of the car with his gun bag. "Hello police office out here can I borrow some gas?" Blaine asks walking around the house to the back doors. "Hello anybody home?" Blaine asks knocking on the door walking to the side window looking in. Blaine walks over to the table out back after seeing a couple dead that killed themselves. Blaine starts walking till he sees a horse in a fence area.

"Easy girl. I'm not gonna hurt you." Blaine says walking up to the horse with a rope in his hand. Blaine and the horse take off for Atlanta. They reach the rode leading into the side and it's packed full of aborted cars on one side. Blaine and the horse enter what looks like a deserted city. They make their way through the roads until they come upon a tank. Blaine looks up hearing a helicopter but not seeing one anywhere. Blaine makes the horse chase after the helicopter but turn a corner to see hundreds maybe even thousands of walkers. The horse turns around running backwards towards the tanks as the horde of zombies take off after them. They run towards the tank to see even more walkers. The ugly and gross looking creatures grab and pull at Blaine and the horse knocking Blaine off and pushing over the horse. Blaine watches in horror as the walkers tear into the horse eating him. Blaine starts to crawl away only to see more of them surrounding them with his quick thinking he crawls under the tank with zombies hot on his trail. Blaine looks around at the walkers quickly piling under the tank. Blaine pulls out his gun and starts shooting at the walkers who were closest to him after shooting most of his bullets thinking he's about to die he lays back with the gun to his head. "Sorry Kurt, Brittany." Blaine says about to shoot but looking up and seeing the opening to the tank. Blaine quickly pulls himself in and closes the hatch panting. Blaine crawls to the back of the tanks heavily panting looking over at the what he thought was dead army guy. Blaine grabs the gun from the man's pocket and puts it in his still holding the gun. The walker in the tank growls opening his eyes and looking at Blaine. Blaine rolls his eyes and raises the gun to it's head shooting it making the tank exploded in noise that pierced Blaine's ear making them ring loudly. Blaine falls over in pain after trying to run away from the noise. He lays on the floor for a minute seeing the light come in from on top of the tank. Blaine climbs on to the chair then the next pecking his head through the top looking around at all the walkers surrounding the tank. The walkers notice Blaine and start climbing the tank. Blaine sighs again grabbing the top of the hatch to the tank closing it as the first walker reaches the top. Blaine climbs back down the chairs and sits down on the floor looking at his gun for a while then dismissing the thought as he hears static on the radio then a voice.

"Hey, you. Dumbass. Yeah you in the tank. Are you cozy in there?" A man on the radio says as Blaine stares at the radio in shock.

**xXxXx**

**Hey guys J how'd you like my first capter if you want leave me a review also I do not own Glee never have never well and I do not own the walking dead nor do I want to :/ anyways hoped you liked it and stay tuned for an update **


	2. Chapter 2: Finding My Family

Okay before we start this is a somewhat sexual scene coming up in a minute which I'm sure you already knew if you watched the show anyways it doesn't go into much details but its there and when the radio voice is taking to Blaine **the radio voice is bold.** Also I changed Shelby with Kitty (SO AMY IS KITTY) cuz it just worked better for me anyway enjoy the chapter but remember it's Rated R for this chapter for Gore and Sexual Tensions hope you like the chapter."

xXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: Enters A One Man Army Leaves With An Army

Kitty walks over to the group holding a red pale while Will was on top of the trailer taking watch.

"Any luck?" Kurt asks looking up at Kitty with hope in his eyes as she was walking over to him.

"How do we tell if they're poison?" Kitty asks dumping the pale's insides into a bowl Kurt was holding.

"Uh, there's only one sure way I know of." Kurt says picking at one of the things Kitty collected.

"Ask Sebastian when he gets back?" Kitty says kneeling down next to the small fire the group had burning.

"Yeah, you've got it." Kurt says setting the silver bowl on the floor between him and Shelby. Kurt then grabs the red pale and throws the little bit of water in it out behind him and walking away with it in his hand.

"Will, I'm heading out." Kurt says walking towards Will still on top of the RV. "Sweetheart, I want you to stay where Will can see you. Kay?" Kurt asks then directing his eyes where his daughter was sitting on the ground.

"Yes, dad." Brittany says returning a sweet look to her dad.

"You too. Don't wander too far." Will says looking at Kurt holding the strap to his rifle. Kurt looks back at him curiously. "Stay within shouting distance. And if you see anything holler. I'll come running." Will says giving him a look.

"Yes, mom." Kurt says to himself walking away with his head down. Kurt walks up the path that the group created and followed. Kurt reaches an area with two trees that were missing a lot of leafs from being dead so long. He squats picking through the leafs and sticks that were on the floor. Kurt hears something looking backwards not seeing anything then looking around then up hearing and seeing birds tweeting. Kurt puts the last plant he finds in the area and walking on the trail more. Kurt keeps walking until he hears a twig snap out of nowhere starting to breathe heavily a little scared. Kurt turns around looking for whatever made the noise looking out between the trees and bushes Kurt takes a deep breathe turning around to a tan hand covering his mouth. Kurt grabs the wrist that belonged to the hand as soon as its covering his mouth as the person pushes him to the floor laying on top of Kurt. Kurt looks up at the brown eyes looking into his eye that were full of scared and some tears.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." Sebastian says with a slight curl of his lip before grinning at Kurt. Kurt slaps at Sebastian's arms and then pushes Sebastian back laughing slightly. "You scared the hell out of me." Kurt says shaking his head smiling at Sebastian.

"I bet. That's what you get for keeping me waiting." Sebastian says still grinning at Kurt. "I was trying to be quite. Where you Sebastian says holding himself up over Kurt in push up position with his arms.

"Kitty the Mushroom Queen. Had to wait for her to get back." Kurt says smilling at Sebastian who chuckles quietly. Sebastian lowers his head down kissing Kurt a little roughly closing his eyes as Kurt kisses him back closing his eyes too as they start to kiss a little when Sebastian pulls Kurt up holding him by the back of the neck. "How much time do we have?" Sebastian says pulling his lips away from Kurt.

"Enough." Kurt says pulling off Sebastian's belt while Sebastian starts unbuttoning his shirt revealing his tanned toned abs throwing his shirt to the side standing up on his knees going for Kurt's pants unzipping them the pushing Kurt's green tank-top up slowly as Sebastian leans his head down licking Kurt's belly button then kissing his stomach. Sebastian licks from Kurt's navel up to where his abs start. Kurt pulls off his tank-top all the way tossing it lightly off to the side. Sebastian stops seeing Kurt's wedding ring on a silver heart locket around Kurt's neck. They look at each other before doing anything then Kurt grabs the heart and ring holding it for a second before taking it off extending his arm setting it in the grass. Kurt looks back Sebastian kissing him passionately on the lips before Sebastian kisses him back moving his hand to Kurt's hair/forehead. Sebastian kisses Kurt one last time before pulling away and pushing Kurt's pants slipping himself inside of Kurt as Kurt moans softly in pleasure as Sebastian starts going a faster making Kurt pants.

"Come here." Sebastian says flipping Kurt over before reentering him going at a fast pace as Kurt moans in pleasure still.

THE WALKING GLEEKS  
Blaine still trapped inside the tank surrounded by walkers.

**"Hey are you alive in there?" The same voice says over the radio.**

"Hey. Hello." Blaine says answering the radio.

**"There you are. Had me wondering." **

"Where are you? Outside?" Blaine asks breathing heavily still. "Can you see me right now?" Blaine adds quickly afterwards.

**"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."**

"There's good news?"

**"No."**

"Listen whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

**"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out."**

"Got any advice for me?"

**"Yeah I'd say make a run for it."**

"That's it? Make a run for it? Are you fucking crazy?" Blaine asks with a really tone in his voice.

**"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one gleek still on the other side of the tank but the others have climbed down. They joined the feeding frenzy where that horse went down. With me so far?"**

"So far."

**"The street on the other side of the tank isn't so bad. Less gleeks. If you move now while they're distracted you stand a chance. Got ammo?"**

"In the duffle bag I dropped out there, and guns can I get to it?"

**"Forget the bag, alright? It's not an option at this point. What do you have on you?"**

"Hang on." Blaine says quickly crawling over to the army guy's gun checking for ammo then checking the arm guy. Blaine looks up after checking the empty army guy and sees it there. A beautiful black grenade. Blaine quickly shoves it into his pocket scrambling over to the radio.

"I've got a Beretta w/one clip, 15 rounds."

**"Make them count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going that direction. There's an alley up the street maybe 50 yards. Be there." **

"Hey, what's your name?"

**"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING? You're running out of time."**

"Right." Blaine says grabbing a hatchet off the wall of the tank breathing in and out a couple times before climbing back up the tank. Blaine reaches the top looking around and seeing the gleek he was warned about and cutting half its face. Blaine climbs rest of the way out running down the tank and jumping off landing on the ground but quickly composes himself running down the rode the road shooting at walkers that get close

"WOAH! Not dead." A black haired guy yells when Blaine turns into the alley pointing the gun at his head. "Come on come on." He shouts running down the alley with Blaine closely behind him. Blaine shoots off his last 3 bullets while the raven haired boy is a ¼th the way up.

"What are you doing come on!" He shouts at Blaine who's standing there putting his gun away. Blaine gets up to where the walkers won't get them when the walkers reach the bottom of the steps. They reach the fire escape ledge panting looking down at the crowd of walkers down there.

"It's like a concert." Blaine says looking at them.

"What?" The guy who saved Blaine asks.

"It's like a concert and we're the performers and there the fans." Blaine say looking at the walkers. "I used to sing I was in my glee club." Blaine adds quickly afterwards.

"Me too. Nice moves there Clint Eastwood. Come riding in to clean up Dalton?" Blaine's saver says.

"It wasn't my intention."

"Yeah whatever. YEEHAW. Your still a dumbass."

"Blaine, thanks." Blaine says reaching his hand out to the black haired boy. "Artie." The black haired boy says shaking Blaine's hand friendly. "You're welcome." Artie adds afterwards.

"Oh no." Artie as they notice one of the walkers start to climb the first 3 steps of the ladder.

"The bright side. It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kind of guy." Artie says as they look up the forever extending ladder connected to the wall. They climb up the ladder walking across a blank leading from one roof to the next.

"You the one who barricaded the alley." Blaine asks looking down at the bus blocking the alley.

"Somebody did I guess. When the city got overrun. Whoever did it was think not that many gleeks would get through." Artie says as they reach the hatchet to another start escape. Artie drops his bag down the opening listening to Blaine's question. "Back at the tank, Why'd you stick your neck out for me."

"Call it foolish naïve hope. That if I'm ever that far up shit creek, someone would do the same for me." Artie says looking up at Blaine on the ladder. "Guess I'm a bigger dumbass then you." Artie adds looking at Blaine still.

"I'm back got a guest, plus four gleeks in the alley." Artie says into a walkie talkie as they make their way down the fire escape. Two people decked out in armor come out and start attacking two of the closest walkers. "What the.." Blaine says to himself watching them for a moment. "Let's go." Artie yells as him and Blaine run past the two guys into the opened door. The two guys quickly retreat into the room closing the door behind them.

"You son of a bitch." A blonde girl says pulling Blaine backwards into an large and tall un packed box full off good for the store. "We ought to kill you." The girl adds still holding a gun up to his head.

"Just chill out, Quinn back off." An older Asian says looking at Sugar and the new guy. He looked about late twenties early 30's Blaine couldn't tell.

"Come on, ease up." A bigger girl says standing back from the two.

"You're kidding me, right?" Quinn asks looking around at the group as the other armored guy takes off his mask looking at her. "We're dead because of this stupid asshole." Quinn says giving Blaine a death glare.

"Quinn, I said back the hell off." The same guy from earlier says. Everyone watches in anticipation to see what Quinn is going to do. "Well, pull the trigger." The guy adds looking at her boredly. Quinn backs away tears in her eyes.

"We're dead—all of us because of you." Quinn says shaking her head in sorrow.

"I don't understand." Blaine says looking at them as the guy who stopped Quinn pushes him away walking with him.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies." The guy starts as rest the group follows behind with the bigger girl comforting Quinn and Artie at the end. "You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets, like it's the O.K. Corral." The guy finishes as they stop in the middle of the clothes store looking at the door with bloody disease riddled bodies outside them trying to get in."

"Every gleek in miles heard you popping off rounds like that." The other suit guy says looking out the window with the rest of the group.

"You just ringed the dinner bell." Quinn says harshly.

"Get the picture now?" The first guy asks as Blaine watches in horror at the walkers outside. One of the walkers picks up a rock and starts hitting it against the window leaving broken glass marks in it.

"Oh god." A couple of them mutter walking away from the doors.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Quinn asks walking next to Blaine who looks at her.

"Trying to flag the helicopter."

"Helicopter man that's crap." The first guy says looking at Blaine seriously.

"Ain't no damn helicopter." The second guy says.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining thins it happens." The bigger girl says gives him a stern yet gentle look.

"I say it." Blaine says looking at each person standing before him.

"Hey, Jake, try that C.B. can you contact the others?" The first guy says looking at Jake.

"Others? Refugee center?" Blaine asks slightly looking over at Quinn.

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us." The bigger girl in the back says looking at Blaine.

"Got no signal. Maybe the roof." Jake says looking at the radio a little annoyed. Gunshot.

"Oh no, is that Hudson?" Quinn says rolling her eyes looking at Artie.

"What is that maniac doing?" The first guy says as they all start making their way to the roof. . SHOT. They finally reached the roof after the flights of stairs. The Asian guy out first, followed by Jake, Quinn, The bigger girl, Artie, and Blaine.

"Hey, Noah, are you crazy?" The Asian yells as he runs towards a laughing Noah Hudson.

"Oh jeez." Quinn says annoyed looking at him.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun!" Hudson yells pointing the gun in their direction before jumping off the ledge he was standing on towards the other. "Huh? AH! Only common sense."

"Man, wasting bullets we ain't even got!" Jake yells at him while Noah laughs some more. "And you're bringing more of them down on our asses! Man, just chill."

"It's bad enough I've got this electronic-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Noah says walking towards Jake.

"That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell to me?" Jake asks walking asks with his hands pointing to himself.

"Hey, Jake man, just leave it." The Asian says standing by the ledge.

"No. All right?" Jake says pointing his hand as the guy.

"He ain't worth it." Mike says shaking his head slightly.

"Now Noah just relax okay? We've got enough trouble." Mike says looking at both Jake and Noah.

"You want to know the day?" Noah says turning his head looking at Jake.

"Yeah." Jake replies through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell you the day Mr. "Yo" it's the day I take orders from a nigger." Noah says starting to get In Jake's face.

"Mother fucker." Jake says throwing a punch at Noah who hits him in the face with his gun knocking him backwards.

"Hey come on, that's enough Noah." Mike says as Blaine runs over to them to get hit with the gun next falling backwards over the pipes.

"Hudson!" Quinn and the bigger girl say trying to get him to stop. Noah walks back over to Jake hitting him in the stomach with the gun the hitting him with it like and uppercut sending Jake falling backwards hitting his face on the pipe leaving a blood mark.

"Come on, stop it! Hudson, get off him!" Quinn yells pleadingly. "Hudson, you're gonna hurt him!" Sugar adds pleadingly still holding onto the bigger girls wrist as the girls, Mike, and Artie stand back not able to do anything. Hudson kicks Jake a couple times before sitting on him punching him while Blaine starts to get up wiping Blaine from his nose. "Noah cut it out." Quinn yells again as Mike approaches Noah and Jake to break it up but gets an elbow to the stomach as he leans over in pain. Noah pulls a gun to Jake's bloody face.

"No, no, no, no, Please. Please." Quinn begs as he holds the gun still to Jake's face as Jake starts whimpering in pain and fear for his life. Noah spits on him rubbing it into his shirt.

"Yeah, all right." Noah says standing up still pointing the gun at Jake. "We're going to have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge." Noah adds as the girls and Artie drag Jake away from Noah. "I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hand's huh? All in favor huh?" Noah keeps going on about. Mike shakes his head slowly raising his hand.

"Oh, come on." Quinn says looking at them. Artie slowly raises his hand the bigger girl puts up her middle finger then Quinn puts her hand up standing above Jake.

"Well that means I'm your boss right? Yeah anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" Noah says shaking his head looking at the 5 standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Me." Blaine says hitting Noah with Noah's gun making him fall backwards throwing a handcuff around his wrist and clipping him to the pole. Blaine pulls Noah so he's leaning up against the pipe.

"Who the hell are you, Man?!" Noah yells at him.

"Officer Friendly," Blaine says in Noah face then backing away and grabbing the gun off the floor and checking it.

"Look here, Noah. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No Dumb-as-shit, inbred white-thrash fools. There's only dark meat and light meat guys. That's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Blaine says finishing checking on the pistol he's holding.

"Screw you man."

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah? Well screw you twice." Noah says looking away from Blaine. Blaine cocks the gun putting it up to Noah's head.

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun." Blaine starts mocking Noah's tone earlier. "Only common sense."

"You wouldn't you're a cop." Noah says with a pleased smile on his face. Blaine lowers the gun looking Noah in the eyes.

"Look all I am anymore, Is a man looking for his husband and daughter. Anybody who gets in the way of that is gonna lose." Blaine says as the rest the group looks at him a little shocked realizing he's gay. "I'll give you a minute to think about that." Blaine says starting to pat his arms and shirts pocket's agin. Blaine pulls out a somking pipe from his pocket looking up at Noah.

"Got a little something on your noise there." Blaine says flicking Noah's nose and walking away with Noah's pipe.

"What are you gonna do arrest me?" Noah says laughing to himself watching Blaine walk over to the edge. "Hey what are you doing? Man, that's my stuff." Noah yells watching Blaine throw it off the roof. Noah starts yelling threats at him as Blaine walks over to the side of the building leaning on it.

"You're not Dalton P.D. Where you from?" Mike asks standing next to Blaine who has his hands on his hips.

"Up the road a ways." Blaine responds with a soft sigh.

"Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city." Mike says looking at Blaine before they walk back over to the group,

"How's that signal?" Mike asks looking at Jake who's sitting on the floor propped up on the wall holding the radio.

"Like Hudson's brain weak."

"Keep trying." Mike says looking at Quinn who started talking.

"Why there's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing," Quinn says walking away from the ride.

"Got some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream." Mike says looking at Blaine.

"Then it's up to us to find a way out of this damn city. The streets aren't safe." Blaine says.

"Now that's an understatement." Mike says.

"What about the underground like the sewers." Blaine asks looking at Mike. Mike gives him a surprised look.

"Check the alley." Mike shouts at Artie who runs over to the other side of the building.

"No none." Artie says running back over to the group.

"Well, there goes that idea."

"Well maybe not, in the 1920's big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding, down in the subbasements," The bigger girl says looking at Mike.

"How'd you know that?" Artie asks curiously.

"It's my job- well was I worked in the City Zoning Office." The girl says looking at Artie now with her hands on her hips.

"Damn it." Blaine says looking in the gross sewer.

"Now what?" Artie asks looking at Blaine, Blaine shakes his head not knowing what to say.

"Who's going in?" Artie says as all looks go towards him. "Oh. Shit." Artie says out loud but quietly.

"I'll go with you." Quinn says with a smile towards him.

"No not you." Artie says looking in the sewer.

"What why not? I am perfectly capable of going with you." Quinn hisses at him.

"No I-" Artie starts but shutting up looking down in the sewer.

"Speak your mind." Blaine says reasurringly to him.  
"It's just every time I come its in and out no problem, but when I bring a group all hell breaks loose. I need one person just not you because you have a gun, And not you either I'd feel safer with you up here protecting us. So me and Mike will go down, and Mercedes stay here on guard.

"Okay." Blaine says as him and Quinn start walking away to the main store floor while Artie and Mike venture into the disgusting sewer.

"Sorry for putting a gun to your face." Quinn says as her and Blaine make their way through clothing racks.

"It's okay people do things when they're afraid." Blaine says comfortingly.

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this." Quinn says bluntly looking at him.

"If I get us out would that make up for it?" Blaine asks looking at Quinn curiously hoping for a yes.

"No but it'd be a start." Quinn says looking at him with a soft smile. They look at each other before looking back at the windows full of walkers.

"Next time turn the safety off though." Blaine says looking at Sugar who had a confused face. "It won't shoot otherwise." Blaine adds afterwards,

"Oh." "Is that you gun?" Blaine asks putting his gun in his pants where it was getting held by the waist.

"Yeah, It was a gift why?" Quinn asks looking at him carefully.

"Here." Blaine says grabbing the gun and moving a nob, "Little red dot means it's ready to fire. You may have the occasion to use it." Quinn nods taking the gun back "Good to know." Quinn looks at the jewelry admiring the beautiful pieces running her finger over a neckless with a princess on it.

"See anything you like." Blaine asks standing over her shoulder looking at the jewelry himself.

"Not me, but I know someone who would love it. My sister." Quinn says with a soft smile looking at Blaine. "That girl is still like a kid is so many ways. Unicorns, butterflies, dragoons, she's into all that kind of stuff. But princesses the rule she adores princesses." Quinn says holding the neckless in her hand.

"Why not take it?" Blaine asks smiling at her.

"There's a cop starring at me." Quinn says turning her head looking at Blaine rolling her eyes. Blaine chuckles lightly looking at her. "Would it be considered looting?"

"I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" Blaine asks with a serious look. Quinn looks at Blaine then the neckless with a soft smile on her face putting it in her back pocket why they hear glass break. Blaine runs over holding his gun up as rest of the group besides Jake and Noah join.

"What did you find down there?" Blaine asks looking at Mike for an answer.

"Not a way out." Mike replies annoyed.

"We need to find a way." Quinn says looking at Mike who returns the look.

Blaine looks through the binoculars at the construction site seeing something that catches his eyes.

"That construction site those trucks—they always keep keys on hand." Blaine says handing the binoculars.

"You'll never make it pass the walkers." Mike says handing back the scopes.

"You got me out of that tank." Blaine says looking down at Artie.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted." Artie replies a little annoyed.

"What if we distract them again." Blaine says looking at Artie.

"Right. Listen to him. He's on to something. A diversion like on "Hogan's Heros."Noah says laughing at the end.

"God give it a rest." Mercedes says looking at him disappointed.

"There are drawn by sound right?" Blaine asks looking at Quinn.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they some." Artie says as the group looks at him. "What else?" Blaine asks looking around the group for something that will help.

"They can tell us by smell and sight if they see you and catch you your dead." Mike says looking at Blaine.

"They can track by smell?" Blaine asks.

"Can't you?" Artie says shaking his hands.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." Quinn says looking around at them.

"Good news if this was the Olympics we'd win gold." Artie says pulling on a pair of gloves.

"He's right." Mike says walking over to Blaine. "Just stop okay? Take some time to think this through."" Mike adds once he reaches Blaine.

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, That glass won't hold forever." Blaine says as the group pulls a dead walker into the room. Blaine picks up the axe about to swing it when he stops dropping the axe and fumbles for the walker's I.D.

"Bryan Ryan. Dalton License. Born February 10, 1972." Blaine says handing his I.D. to Artie. "Bryan had 36 dollars in his pocket when he died and a picture of a beautiful girl. With Love from Lisa. He used to be like us, worrying about bills, or rent, or the superbowl If I ever find my family I'm going to tell them about Bryan." Blaine says as the group looks down on the walkers dead body sadly a couple tears form in Mercedes eyes while the others they were just sad.

"One more thing, he was an organ donater." Artie says as Blaine starts chopping him up. Sugar looks away covering her face with one hand. As He swings again a couple more times the group gages or groans.

"Keep chopping." Blaine says handing the mask and axe out to Mike who takes it and gets ready to cop.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Artie says looking at the ground half bent over.

"Later." Blaine says stepping back as Mike takes a swing. After Mike's down cutting up Bryan's chest.

"Make sure not to get any on your skin or in your eyes." Blaine says before leaning over and grabbing a handful of guts. After a lot of complain and gags and a throw up from Artie Blaine and Artie on their way through the streets a fourth of the way there staggering along the street like actual walkers. Meanwhile Quinn, Mike, and Mercedes stand on the roof watching their everymove.

"Boy that hose isn't long for this world is it?" Will asks looking at Jacob.

"No sir." Jacob says setting the wrench down in the toolbox. Kitty paces back and forth worrying about the group that left.

"It's late they should've been back by now." Kitty says sadly.

"Worrying won't make it better." Will says looking over at her before return to the R.V. Kurt watches as Sebastian and Brittany sit on rocks together learning to tie ropes.

**"Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there read me?" **

Base camp group members run over to the radio as fast as they can standing around it.

"Hello, Hello? Reception's bad on this end." Will says as waiting for a respond.

**"Shane? Is that you?" **

"Is that them?" Kurt asks looking hopefully at Sebastian.

**"We're in some deep trouble over here. We're trapped in the department store."**

"He say they're trapped?" Sebastian asks looking at Will.

**"There are gleeks all over the place. Hundreds of them we're surrounded."**

"Jake repeat that last, repeat." Will says into the radio. They stand around waiting for something anything but only receive static.

"He said the department store." Kurt says hands on his hips while his daughter looks up at him.

"I heard it too." Will says looking at Kurt.

"Sebastian?" Kurt says in all seriousness.

"No way." Sebastian starts looking away from Kurt. "We do not go after them. We do not risk rest of the group. Y'all know that." Sebastian finishes looking at the ground. Kurt looks at Sebastian mortified at what he just heard.

"So we're just going to leave her there?" Kitty asks looking at Sebastian in disbelief.

"Look, Shelby, I know that this is not easy." Sebastian starts getting cut off by Kitty.

"She volunteered to go. To help the rest of us." Kitty says looking at Sebastian.

"I know, and she knew the risks, right?" Sebastian says looking at Kitty. "See if she's trapped, she's gone." Sebastian says looking at Kitty who's face went from angry to sad. "So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister. You son of a bitch." Kitty says pushing him and running away. Sebastian looked back at a shocked Kurt who nods his head wiping his eyes and running after her. "Kitty!"

"Come on it's alright girlie." Sebastian says putting his hand on top of Brittany's head.

Blaine and Artie continue down the road unnoticed yet. Mike, Quinn, and Mercedes watch from the roof through the binoculars as they start to feel rain drops.

"Oh man." Mike says as Blaine and Artie walk along the street while it rains on them. "It's just a cloudburst we get them all the time it'll pass over quick." Mike says as the watch hoping nothing bad is going to happen.

"The smell it's washing off isn't it?" Artie says looking at Blaine.

"No, maybe." Blaine says as he hears a walk roar turning around the hitting it over the head with an axe. "Run go." Blaine says as him and Artie run down the street sending brains and guts flying when they had to. They reach the fences and start climbing dropping over right as the walkers reach the gate. They strip of the walker covered clothes running for the car. Blaine shoots the walkers that climb the fence as Artie gets the keys.

"Blaine!" Artie yells throwing the keys to him as they run to the car a walker hops the fence in no time and they climb in just avoiding him. As Blaine takes off in reverse the walkers take out the fence running towards the truck. Blaine drives the opposite direction of the walks as fast as he can.

"They're leaving us." Quinn says as she watches the truck disappear.

"Where they going!?" Noah yells still chained to the roof.

"No, no, come back!" Quinn yells as she watches them speed away.

"Oh my god, oh my god, there all over the place." Artie says looking at Blaine.

"You need to draw them away from the roll-up doors at the front of the store that area- that's what I need cleared. Raise your friends tell them to get down there and be ready." Blaine says to a confused Artie who's babbling.

"I'm drawing the geeks away how? I..I..I missed that part." Artie says still babbling to Blaine.

"Noise." Blaine says as they pull up to a red Ferrari. Blaine knocks the windows out starting the car alarm as Blaine breaks another window Artie stands back covering his ears. Blaine then hot wires the car and Artie speeds away towards the store. "Meet us at the roll up doors in front of the street must us there and be ready." Artie says through the radio signifying Quinn and the others.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!." Mike yells as him, Jake and the girls start grabbing the stuff.

"Hey, hey, you can't leave me hear man." Noah starts to yell at Jake who looks at him then the door and runs towards Noah.

"Yes, thank you come on baby come on that's it." Noah says as Jake knocks over the tool box running over to him. Jake trips and the key flies forward towards the drain pipe. But bonces right over it. Jake runs over and grabs the key then runs over to Noah and un-cuffs him. And they run for the door. Quinn, Mike, and Mercedes run through the department store as the walkers are hits away from breaking in. Jake and Noah make it halfway through the store as they walkers break in. They finish meet the other by the roll up doors and hear the car alarm going off.

"Good thing you closed that door." Jake says looking at Noah who's standing there huffing and puffing as they listen to the walkers banging on the door.

"What's taking so long?" Quinn says looking at the others as they all hold the chains. That's when they hear the truck hit the door pulling the chains as fast as they can throwing the bags into the truck then jumping in as the walkers finally brake through. Blaine slams on the gas causing the car to shift sending Noah rolling out of the car as the door slam shut but not before Quinn yells "Noah." And they watch zombies swarm his body. Blaine keeps driving leaving him behind. Quinn sits next to Mercedes as they grip each other's arms for dear life while Jake sits across from them and Mike climbs to the front next to Blaine. They all exchange sad looks before Quinn says anything breaking the silence.

"Where's Artie?" Quinn says looking at Blaine.

Artie drives down the road with rock music blaring and the sirens still going.

Noah escapes the attacking undead running back inside the department store and to the roof barricading himself on the roof looking around and grabs the saw yells "You son's of bitches." Before sawing at his wrist.

"Noah got left behind, Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back except maybe Finn." Mike says looking over at Blaine.

"Finn?"

"His brother." Mike says as they Artie pull up behind them with the siren still on wooing and laughing.

"At least somebody's having a good day." Mike says looking back at Blaine.

BACK AT BASE CAMP

A little girl and boy fight over a stick.

"I found it let it go." Sunshine the little girl says trying to pull it from her brother.

"No you let go." Brody interjected.

"No."

"Yes."

"Brody leave your little sister alone." Their mom says walking over to them taking the stick and walking away with them.

"You know the more you fidget and move the longer it's going to take." Kurt says combing through Brittany's hair. "So don't okay?" Kurt adds then holding her head straight.

"I'm trying." Brittany mutters at him. "Well try harder." Kurt mutters back at her.

"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings." Sebastian says looking at Brittany then checking the ammo in his gun. "When that day comes your going to be wishing for one of your dad's haircuts." Sebastian adds smiling at him.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Brittany says as Sebastian chuckles.

"I'll tell you what you get through this with some dignity and tomorrow I'll teach you something special. I will teach you how to catch frogs." Sebastian says with a soft smile.

"I've caught a frog before." Brittany says proudly. "I said frogs—plural, it is an art my friend. It is not to be taken lightly." Sebastian says looking up at a smiling Kurt. "There are ways and needs few people know about. I'm willing to share my secrets." Sebastian says smiling at Brittany. Brittany turns her head looking at her dad. "Oh I'm not a manly man you talk to him." Kurt says turning his daughter's head back towards Sebastian. "It's a onetime offer princess, not to be repeated." Sebastian says cleaning his gun.

"Why do we need frogs, plural? Brittany asks curiously smiling.

"Ever eat frog legs?" Sebastian says looking down at Brittany doing a gross out face.

"EWWW!" Brittany says .

"No, yum." Sebastian says smiling at Brittany.

"No, he's right. EWW." Kurt says clipping a little bit of Brittany's hair.

"When you get down to that last can of beans, your going to loving those frogs legs, Porcelain. I can see it now- "Sebastian, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just One?" Sebastian says looking at a wide mouthed smiling Kurt.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Kurt says as Sebastian chuckles. "Don't listen to him, girl, you and me, we'll be the heroes. We'll feed these folks. Cajun-style Kermit legs." Sebastian says still looking over his gun.

"I would rather eat Miss. Piggy. Yes that came out wrong." Kurt says as Sebastian laughs.

"Talk to me, Will." Sebastian says running over to the R.V. while Kitty ran over too.

"I can't tell yet." Will says as Sebastian starts to walk to the driveway.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Kitty asks as Kurt walks over holding Brittany's hand and purple sweater,

"I'll be damn." Will says.

"What is it?" Kitty asks eagerly looking up at Will.

"Stolen car is my guess." Will says loking down at Kurt who had his arm around Brittany's neck with his red and black dusty flannel that was to big for him on.

"The car pulls up the driveway the siren still going off as most the group walks over.

"Holy shit, turn that's damn thin

thing off." Will shouts at Artie was walking into the camp a little.

"I don't know how." Artie says walking back towards the car.

"Pop the hood please, pop the damn hood, please."

"My sister Quinn?"

"Pop the damn hood!" Sebastian yells louder than the other people cornering him with questions.

"What? Okay okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Artie says waving his hand back and forth hoping the questions will stop as soon as he pops the hood.

"Is she okay? Is she alright?" Kitty keeps asking over and over again presistantly.

"Yes yes, she's okay, she's okay." Artie says loudly trying to quiet Kitty.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? Is she okay?" Kitty says calming down.

"Yes. Yeah everybody's fine, well Noah not so much." Artie says as Kitty smiles uncontrollably.

"You crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Sebastian say's still leaning over the car.

"I think we're okay." Will mumbles trying to stand up for Artie.

"You call being stupid okay?" Sebastian says looking at Will.

"Well the alarm was echoing all over the hills so they probably couldn't pinpoint the sound. But you next time you could of used more common sense then that now would it?" Will asks as everyone looks at Artie.

"Sorry. Got a cool car." Artie says as the truck pulls up.

"Come meet everybody." Mike says slapping Blaine's chest softly before climbing out of the car leaving Blaine pinching his nose between his eyes.

"Kitty?" Quinn says jumping out of the truck first.

"Quinn?" Kitty yells crying as they run towards each other hugging as Quinn spins Kitty in a circle holding her tightly. "You scared the shit out of me." Kitty says sobbing into Quinn's neck.

"Papi! Daddy." The little boy and girl yell running to their dad with the mom trailing not that far behind.

"Come on, princess." Kurt says walk back towards camp sadly holding Brittany's hand.

"I told you I'd be back didn't I Tina?" Mike asks hugging his wife while holding his daughter in his arms. Kurt sits on his legs in front of Brittany holding her hands talking to her as she cries.

"You are a welcome site. I thought we had lost you." Will says hugging Mike

"How'd y'all get out of there anyways?" Sebastian asks looking at Mike as Mercedes walks by him.

"New guy, he got us out." Artie says still standing by his new car smiling at Sebastian.

"New guy?" Sebastian asks looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey helicopter boy come say Hello." Mike yells looking over at the truck as Blaine climbs out closing the door.

"Guy's a cop, like you." Mike says as Blaine takes a deep breathe hiding behind the car in front of the truck. Sebastian watches as he comes into view as his eyes get big seeing his best friend a live and walking. Blaine looks with his hands on his hips as Brittany slowly looks over standing frozen at the sight alone side a open mouthed Kurt. Blaine reaches his arm out they retreats it. Then starts walking forward. Brittany who pulls away from her dad's hand.

"Dad! Dad." Brittany yells in a shaky a voice as Kurt manages to his feet running after his daughter and too his husband. Brittany keeps yelling Dad as a crying Blaine speed walks to the running pair. Dropping to his knees catching his daughter falling forward with her in his arms as Quinn and Kitty watch hugging each other watching in awe and shock. Blaine holds Brittany in his arms walking towards Kurt who's frozen in shock and happiness. Kurt staggers towards Blaine wrapping her arms around Blaine and Brittany with hand on the back of Blaine's head the other holding onto Brittany's hands crying holding each other as everyone watches smiling at the picture perfect family moment. Kurt grabs the back of Blaine's head harder before looking over at Sebastian with anger but was two happy to show it. Sebastian smiles at them looking down feeling sad himself.

xXxXxXxXx

Hey guys hoped you loved the update and the update's will definetly stop coming this fast sorry :/ I just couldn't sleep any how favorite and follow if you want leave a review if you want saying you loved it or hated it eitherway hope you enjoyed it J


End file.
